


处处吻

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	处处吻

每晚大概有上亿个人  
在地球上落力的亲吻

“嘿，哈利，我很抱歉昨天晚餐的事，然后再是前天中午，蜘蛛侠出现了，所以，我得…抱歉，希望你听到之后能与我联系。”彼得惴惴不安地在拨号后转接到了留言，嘟声之后，深吸一口街边清晨的凉气，才说出那段按下结束键才懊恼后悔的话。

他绝对是最失败的男朋友，没有之一。

嘴也不甜，连心思缜密也不够，在格温和玛丽简眼中，怎么都只算四分，彼得拽了拽自己的背包带想着哈利只觉得羞愧，哈利在他眼中是满打满算的十分，看着逐渐热络起来的大街，只得勉强打起精神去上班。

窝在转椅上，他两眼无神，只有两片失眠少觉的黑眼圈贴在下方让他看起来更加糟糕，彼得紧紧攥着手机等着短信或者是电话，不管是什么，只要是来自哈利的就好了，但偏偏它就是纹丝不动，检查了几遍才确信手机没问题。

还没将桌子上一摊的工作解决，彼得就已经偃旗息鼓地趴着了，距离他给哈利留下语音已经过来差不多一个小时了。

彼得顶着鸡窝头伏在那一片文稿中，偶尔抬头看见自己的男朋友出现在大屏幕上，果决冷漠的脸，再加上他无论如何都买不起的整整齐齐的西装，他们两个像是活在塞纳河两边的人，根本探寻不到彼此。

他可真好看，彼得嘟囔道，再检查完手机没动静之后，才开始不情不愿地开始了一天的忙碌。

哈利有一天又十二个小时，看着刚刚从五十九归零的秒刻，彼得正式算上了一分钟，一天又十二个小时又一分没有再理他了。他懊恼地晃着头把自己埋在双臂交叠绕出的一个空洞里，这可真够折磨人的，蜘蛛侠今天抓到偷车贼时，在脑袋里鼓捣了很久但最后还是成了个哑炮，黯然离去了。

他就是蜘蛛侠，而蜘蛛侠现在只想好好谈个恋爱，谁知道犯罪分子都组团一起，在每一个恰好的时间段内让他放鸽子，今天奥斯本集团的新药发布会难得没出什么岔子的赶到了，但哈利即使坐在台上却一眼也没往他那边瞅。

彼得快速地按动着快门，咔嚓咔嚓地响，每张都对着哈利，只是如此殷勤在最后交稿时被狠批不务正业，这次版面的主题是有关奥斯本新药的问世而非花花公子名利场的内封美图，彼得只得更惆怅垂着耳朵听完了这一场教育。

“哈利，或许我们今天晚上可以一起共进晚餐？”，他忐忑不安地又发出了条消息。

“没空。”过了几分钟后，哈利终于回复了他，简洁明了。

彼得站在川流不息的街道边，那些璀璨的人造光一闪一闪地支撑开一个新的天地，刚刚被回复的喜悦还没过去，被直接拒绝的忧愁就泛了上来。

“啊？那我们有空再约？”

彼得觉得自己是小心翼翼地讨好，但当那些组合在一起的词连成的句子再读一遍是就哪里都是错了。他难受地把眉毛都绞在了一起，完全不想自己靠在路灯下的模样看起来又多可怜兮兮的。

“今天晚上我打算在家喝酒。”，过来比上次回复间隔短的时间，哈利还是又应答了他。

“那我，去找你？”

“不用了，我想见的是今天号角日报派来拍摄奥斯本新药问世的菜鸟摄像师帕克，把照片带来，我想看看。”

“放心，肯定都把你拍的三百六十度无死角！”

“你到底来不来？”

“来，马上到！”

彼得急匆匆把手机丢到包里，挎着，立马快速向奥斯本大宅跑去，作为超级英雄唯一的优势大概就是可以利用超能力做些小事，比如现在，彼得只要乱晃几下，就拖着拉风的头发来到了奥斯本大门前，甚至还有些可以利用的小时间来检查自己是否得当，他嗅了嗅自己几天还没换洗的外套，脚尖开始打晃。

但时间总是不等人，很快就有仆人来给他开门了。

攥着衣襟，他咧嘴算是礼貌地傻笑一下，大步走向了客厅。

他看着哈利半倚在沙发上穿着浴袍，手里还拿着喝空了差不多一半的酒瓶，嘴角扯了扯，“来得可真快。”，哈利说了一句。

随后他将酒瓶推放着立在了茶几上，惬意地将修长的双腿搭上沙发，闭上了双眼微醺的模样。

“我很抱歉，哈利，这是为最近的约会和我是个糟糕的男朋友而道歉。”，彼得嗫喏着嘴唇，“我简直，就很糟糕。”，想了半天彼得也找不到修饰词，合适且一语中的的那种，那些往日里的调侃，到了哈利这只像是长久失修锈迹斑斑的老机器，怎么也都卡顿着，磕磕巴巴。

当哈利用那双被评论为波诡云谲般美丽的灰蓝色眼睛望向他之后，彼得觉得自己算是彻底报废了，他安静下来老老实实地坐到哈利身边，手捏着衣角尴尬地不露牙齿做出微笑的弧度。

他的心惴惴不安，扑通扑通地想要从胸口跳出，彼得仿佛还能嗅到来自哈利身上刚刚沐浴过的香气，想了想自己，忽然觉得不好意思地想要挪个位置。

“我喝醉了。”，哈利的双眼总是弥漫着薄雾，他抬手搭在彼得大腿上，金发还有些微湿，挪着就枕靠在刚刚手放的位置上去。

哈利开口，彼得才反应过来那带着醉意的酒气，在哈利身上，香香的，甜甜的。

“我很抱歉。”，彼得接不上话，觉得自己变成了复读机，看着哈利蹙起的眉头，自觉又说错了话，视线不由自主地向哈利没能裹住的地方逡巡，匀长白皙的一双腿，还有锁骨下浴袍交襟过分宽大处隐隐没出在胸口的一抹红。

“靠近一些。”，在听完那句道歉之后，哈利枕在他大腿上，像是困倦的模样对他说。

“啊?”，彼得直视着哈利的双眼，然后不由自主变成牵丝的傀儡，他想问该靠哪边，带着水汽的金发沾湿了他的牛仔裤，应该是微凉的，但是他的大腿或者说是全身都在发烫。

他们有过几次约会，但多数彼得总是有事要忙，作为一个匿名超级英雄，再多的难言之隐也只能噎在腹中，他希望自己生活的这座城市好好的，然后住在城市里的，他的心上人好好的，但是这个保卫的身份是把双刃剑，他可以有异于常人的能力，但却多了不少隐患，而且，他也希望，只是作为一个普普通通木讷的家伙来谈恋爱，他是蜘蛛侠，也是彼得帕克，但彼得帕克却不是蜘蛛侠。

在有意识时，彼得发现自己已经弯腰低下头，脸就要贴到哈利的，他看着那双眼睛失了神，再看到哈利的嘴唇时，急匆匆把所有的气鼓到胸腔中，屏声暂停在那。

哈利揽住他的脖子，然后让他弯的更低，悄无声息地贴上他的嘴唇。

彼得不怎么会吻人，因为他没有经验来支撑这一举动，嘴唇贴在一起是简单的一片柔软触碰到另一片柔软，当哈利用舌尖点开他的嘴唇，扫进内侧，灵活地拉动着他的舌头一起交缠，不再是均匀的气息，他们开始将气体交渡，品尝着各自，彼得吻到哈利带着甜丝的唇和哈利灌入口腔的残存酒精的气息，他被吻的也用力加入的意乱情迷。

直到哈利松开手将嘴唇抽出时，彼得才开始回忆起最近入口的食物是什么，他刚刚又是否太过热情但很明显是个生手，在一个吻中这一切都暴露无遗。

哈利在他大腿上滚着偏了一下头，“刚刚接吻的时候你还在想着蜘蛛侠吗？”，他似乎是带着嘲讽的语气。

“哦，”，彼得依旧弯着腰，“不，我为什么要想着他？”

“因为在我眼中，你对他总是狂热的过分。”

“那，那只是工作需要，报社大概就看着我这点能力了。”，彼得耸肩，“还有，我真的很抱歉之前约会的所有，哈利。”

“别再说抱歉了，我让你来这不是为了听你对我说这无数遍的抱歉的。”，哈利嗤笑了一声，然后手落到浴袍带上，慢条斯理地把它解了开来。

“所以，”，彼得才意识到，“所以你是吃醋了吗，哈利？”

哈利刚刚落在衣带上的手僵了一下，他摇头，“没有，我说了，我喝醉了。”。

“哦。”，彼得看着哈利回答时忿忿不平的模样，不由眉飞色舞起来。

哈利垂下眼帘，胡乱地将浴袍完全扯开，他在沙发上摆弄着双腿，浴袍顺着他的动作，摊落下来，一片散开到地上，单薄的胸口，平坦的小腹，腿间微勃的性器，一双完整的和艺术品一样的双腿。

彼得觉得自己的呼吸越发急促，“哈利？”，他无法忽略也无法将注意力移开从眼前的身体上，即使他们长着相同的器官，有着相同的性别，但都无法阻挡住他对贴近他的渴望。

那是一种由爱恋而产生的渴望，渴求赤身裸体贴合在一起用最原始的方式，抚摸，进入，撞击，贴合。

“你想要吗？”，哈利的嗓音总是像耸动着鼻腔一同震动，如同哭泣时那般一同发声嗡嗡作响。

这很性感，彼得一直都这么觉得。

“想，想要什么？”，他以为自己会磕磕巴巴的，但是在看向哈利的身体时，那种热情包裹住内心，毫不掩饰的，让他忽然又平静了下来，但一定只是个假象。

哈利单手勾住他的脖子，这次嘴唇贴近的目标不再是嘴唇，而是他的耳朵，“做爱。”。

在听到回答时，霎时间彼得觉得自己的大脑失控的炸出一朵彩花，烟雾缭绕在空气中慢慢又组合成型，这次是他自己。

他伸出手，抚摸过哈利纤细的颈脖，滑下去触碰着那雪白胸口耸立起来的粉红色乳珠，一点点微圆柔软，黏腻的触感，异样的让他更加兴奋，随后他的手捂在哈利平坦的小腹上，两扇胸前鼓起的肋骨排起立出胸膛，但只是单薄地，在下处的小腹又低了，然后他翘起手指，手掌搭在了哈利的大腿处，只是在手指落下时，点在了股腹沟的位置，他巡视，在浅尝辄止的抚摸中开始身体反应越加明显。

哈利在他的轻触中呼吸上下耸动，在他停止后，依旧是迷蒙着一双眼，望向他。

“你在想什么，彼得。”

“反正不是蜘蛛侠。”，他无辜地眨了眨眼睛。

在哈利又要开口时，他难得灵活地先开了口，“其实，哈利，有时候想起你，会让我勃起。”

“哦，那想起蜘蛛侠呢，你也会这样？”，哈利两颊微红，忽然像是喝醉的人。

“哦！”，彼得无法解释，他可不是什么自恋到极致的人，一旦想起蜘蛛侠也就是他自己就要勃起的诡异想法，比喝任何怪味的汤都叫他难受，“才不会，只有你！”

“哈利，我喜欢你吃醋的样子。”，彼得低头稳住哈利要辩解的嘴唇，只是这次，他的手没有那么安分了，跳动着，轻抚哈利身体。

又是一场气喘吁吁后，等着新鲜空气再次接触到自己后哈利才又开始辩解，“我说过，我喝醉了。喝醉的人总是会干任何没有逻辑，也无法分析的事。”

“不，”，彼得低声笑了起来，“喝醉的人只会强调自己没喝醉，而不是强调自己喝醉了。”

看着彼得得意的模样，哈利拉着他将嘴唇贴了上去，堵住那辩驳他的絮絮叨叨。

但他们的动作还是太大了，咕咚都滚到了地毯上。

这下哈利大概才酒劲上了头，扯开滑到肩头的浴袍，双腿交缠到彼得的腰腹上，推搡着将彼得的上衣脱掉，当然这让他的棕发更加乱七八糟的，也顺带瞥见了高高瘦瘦的书呆子衣服下居然还包裹着肌肉，这样扎实的料。

哈利骑在他身上，几乎是主动地，俯身吻上彼得的喉结，只用舌尖一点，然后细碎地又舔向别处，在舔到小腹，再向下一点的私密处时，彼得极力克制自己的力道，按住哈利圆润的双肩，将他压在自己身下。

他吻过哈利的唇，乳头和肚脐，手指在努力解开牛仔裤上的皮带，尽管哈利的手已经不安分地顺着裤腰挤了进去，隔着内裤搔弄他勃起的性器，这让彼得下半身紧绷地更加厉害，脸也涨得通红。

在艰难地被撩拨着后，彼得费劲九牛二虎之力才把自己的裤子拉下，然后是内裤，他的阴茎已经硬挺，从里面跳了出来。

他抚摸着哈利的小腿和脚脖，勃起蹭碰着哈利的臀缝，对准穴口，它收缩着，或许有些急不可耐，因为还有些透明液体淌出，看着哈利嘴唇张张合合的喘息与眼角浮起的那一丝情欲的红，彼得折叠起那双修长的腿，叠贴在哈利的肚子上，粉红的穴口毫无保留地出现在他眼前。

彼得试探地将手指伸入，里面一片湿滑，无声地吮吸着指头，邀请着他。

将手指收回，试探地将性器一点点推入，他半跪着，看着穴口将他肿胀的欲望吞入，湿滑的内壁贴着他阴茎上所有的纹路，跟随着哈利的呼吸声铰紧又稍微放松。

彼得小心地戳刺着扩张，每次都让自己埋入更深处，哈利毫不掩饰地喘息呻吟无疑是对他最好的嘉奖，他的手指也不忘套弄着哈利白皙的阴茎撸动，抚慰着小哈利的每一寸，正如哈利身下的小嘴那样做的一般。

在碾过某一块地方时，哈利的身体兴奋地在打颤，于是彼得小心地，一次又一次让阴茎经过那以此来换取哈利婉转动听失控的叫喘。

之前的一切或许太过温吞，这让彼得有些渴望更多，所以他的手掌开始托起哈利的臀，将地上的哈利拉起，直勾勾地坐到他的性器上，毫无疑问的一把贯穿，哈利被进入的太深了，倏忽的快感让他的阴茎到达极点喷射出浊液，随后不自觉地将后穴绞紧，仰着头，感觉到微凉的来自彼得的体液射入他的体内，在彼得抽出性器时一同流出。

尽管之后没多久，他们又滚上了床，彼得贴着他的脊背小心亲吻，阴茎在哈利后穴抽插，泛起一圈白沫。

在半梦半醒中，彼得仿佛听到了哈利说讨厌蜘蛛侠之类的话，但他还是贴着枕头继续睡了，哈利讨厌蜘蛛侠，但他喜欢彼得帕克，这是刚刚在哈利体内撞击时得来的供词，尽管这是严刑逼供的结果，但哈利确确实实说了那话。

在半夜入睡前他们交换了又一个深吻。

每晚大概有上亿个人  
在地球上落力的亲吻

其中当然包括他们。

直到几天后，彼得本来应该沉浸在即将到了的生日之喜，因为哈利说会给他送一份大礼。

只是不知道最近为什么突然多了很多不以违法乱纪为目标，反而以把他捉起来为目标的黑衣人，在他当义警时致力于抓他的家伙。

得亏他的蜘蛛感应和超能力才使得次次脱险。

只是没想到在他生日那天，黑衣人又继续出现了。

彼得慌乱地各处乱窜想要拜托他们，好不容易溜到一个小巷子里才能接听来自哈利的电话，他努力平复自己的呼吸。

“彼得，你今天会早点过来吗？”

“当然，哈利，我已经在努力赶了！”

“哦，那就好，不过，彼得，可能要让你失望了，今年你的生日礼物。”哈利听起来欲言又止。

“嗯？”

“我本来打算把蜘蛛侠抓来给你做礼物拍他几百张丑照好让你给报社交差的，因为这家伙实在是不会找时间点出现。”，哈利顿了顿，“但是他实在是太狡猾了，我的人都捉不住他，所以今天，最后一天我给他们下了死命令，用足够让人癫狂的赏金。”

“当然，那不重要，我只是害怕你期待太高了，让你失望，所以抱歉彼得。”

彼得忽然觉得既然他们都裸呈相见了，或许应该坦诚些，正当思索着，他的蜘蛛感应忽然作响，翻个身才堪堪躲过枪击，距离差一点点的致命。

“哈利，你，我…”

“嗯？”

在飞速跑路上，彼得才急忙说出真相。

“其实我就是蜘蛛侠！”

手机那头是沉默，风雨欲来山满楼的沉默。

彼得好不容易回到自己换装的地方找到衣服一股脑套进去，只要变成平凡人他的追杀围捕大概就没有了，他天真乐观地这般想到。

今天的纽约与平常没有什么两样，只是不知道彼得帕克回到家之后，丧钟会为谁响起。

end


End file.
